


Combattimento contro l'Hydra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post-Capitan America].Tony aiuterà Steven a sconfiggere l'Hydra? In una serie di equivoci e strani accadimenti cosa succederà?Ha partecipato alla challenge Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!Prompt: 18: Idra di Lerna





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Yankee stadium

"Yankee stadium di Brooklyn. Ore 21.00. Ci sarò per gli aggiornamenti. Natasha" lesse bisbigliando. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò il muro grigio davanti a lui. Espirò dalle narici e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo vedendo il disegno dell'orario in blu in alto a destra sullo schermo.  
< 20.43 Manca poco > pensò.  
“La spia russa ti ha fregato, Capitano. L'appuntamento era alle sei, e non con lei” disse una voce maschile alle sue spalle.  
Steve s'irrigidì, alzò il capo sporgendo il mento e si voltò.  
"Mr. Stark?" domandò rendendo il tono secco. La sua voce rimbombò tutt'intorno.  
Tony chiuse la portiera del camioncino rosso con un tonfo, si sfilò gli occhiali da sole appendendoli alla maglia a maniche corte; alzò il capo e lo riabbassò rizzando la schiena. “Capitano” rispose neutrale. Sogghignò, aggrottò le sopracciglia e allargò le braccia. “Anche io ero restio a crederci, ma la Romanoff ritiene che debba essere io di persona a dirglielo e non posso certo contraddirla; se me lo chiede con quel suo adorabile sguardo da assassina”.  
Steve si tolse lo scudo e lo strinse al petto, arcuando le sopracciglia.  
"Di cosa l'ha informata la Romanoff?" domandò rendendo roca la voce.  
Tony scrollò le spalle. “Solo del luogo dell'appuntamento. Non ho bisogno mi informo la Romanoff, ho le mie fonti”. Batté le mani, accentuò il ghigno ed indicò lo stadio con il capo. “Ma stiamo parlando in piedi. Vogliamo accomodarci?”.  
Steve socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra, avvertendo la gola bruciare.  
"Non ce la vedo a volersi sedere per terra" ribatté.  
“Lì dentro ci sono degli spalti. Penso di poter sopravvivere”. Tony incrociò le braccia, gli si mise davanti e socchiuse gli occhi. “E scommetto che tu invece lo trovi comodo, soldatino” derise.  
Steve corrugò la fronte e schioccò la lingua sul palato, stringendo forte le braccia sul petto muscoloso.  
"A quest'ora lo stadio è chiuso" gli ricordò.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, sgranò un occhio piegando il capo di lato. “Vuoi farmi credere che puoi sconfiggere un esercito di Chitauri, ma non infiltrarti clandestinamente in uno stadio?”.  
Steve strinse i denti tra loro indurendo la mascella. Il cellulare usciva per metà dalla tasca della tuta.  
"Non è la difficoltà, è l'illegalità del gesto che mi fa questione" rispose ringhiando.  
Tony roteò gli occhi sbuffando. “Lavori per un'organizzazione che non è nemmeno autorizzata ad esistere e ti preoccupi di entrare gratis allo stadio per stare seduti?” si lamentò. Alzò la testa, sogghignò e allargò le braccia. “Non vogliamo mica guardare la partita gratis, tranne che Casper e i suoi zii non giochino contro la famiglia di Dracula”.  
"Fai largo, allora" rispose Steve. La cuffia che indossava gli premeva contro le tempie e il ciuffo biondo cenere gli oscillava davanti al viso.  
Tony raggiunse l'entrata principale, voltò il capo all'indietro e sogghignò. “Lo sai? Dall'alto sembra il mio reattore” disse. Prese il cellulare, lo passò su e giù. “Sistemi di sicurezza disattivati” disse la voce di Jarvis. Tony tirò fuori dalla tasca un coltellino svizzero multiuso, fece scattare il cacciavite universale e si chinò togliendo la vite alla base della porta. “Quindi ho diritto ad entrare gratis, come minimo”.  
Steven lo seguì all'interno sentendo rimbombare i propri passi nel corridoio vuoto.  
Ho riconosciuto già metà delle battute dei film, un quarto degli eventi veniva dai fumetti [me le hai citate tu, per questo le ricordo] e l'ultimo quarto sono collegamenti mal venuti  
Tony avanzò fino alle scale, le salì e si sedette su uno dei gradoni in pietra. Abbassò il capo, sogghignò e aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Su, Rogers, o ti perdi l'inizio!”.  
Steve diminuì la velocità dell'andatura guardando la figura di Tony in ombra. Rischiò di andare a sbattere contro una parete seguendo la macchia scura sullo sfondo grigiastro.  
Tony ridacchiò, mosse il cellulare su e giù facendo luce. “Datti una mossa, Cap! Alla luce della luna potrai ammirarmi molto meglio che camminando in un corridoio buio!”.  
Steve strinse il pugno coperto dal guanto rigido rosso e sbuffò, accelerando il passo.  
"Ho di meglio da fare che seguire un borioso arrogante pieno di sé" borbottò.  
Tony si mise in piedi sullo spalto, sbuffò e si sporse. Saltò giù, schioccò le dita e le luci del corridoio si accesero. Allargò le braccia, inarcò un sopracciglio. “Dio Santo, Cap. Ci stai mettendo tutta la notte”.  
Steven si mise a correre, balzò oltre la ringhiera dello spalto e atterrò al centro del campo.  
Tony rise, scosse il capo raggiungendo la grata; vi si poggiò e guardò Steve. “Ringrazia di lavorare già per lo SHIELD, o avresti fatto il peggior pre-colloquio del secolo”.  
Steve si rizzò, si voltò verso di lui e lo additò con l'indice.  
"Senti Stark, c'è chi ha dei problemi seri. Il mio migliore amico è lì fuori privo di senno, non ho il tempo di cercare d'impressionare te!" gridò.  
Tony sogghignò. “Sono il tuo capo. Dovresti trovarlo, il tempo per impressionarmi”. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, si mise seduto sulla grata a gambe larghe. “O la Romanoff non ti aveva detto che lo SHIELD, e tutte le strutture dedicate alla sicurezza, sono miei adesso?”.  
Steven spalancò la bocca, abbassò il braccio e sospirò. Si portò l'altra mano al viso e scosse il capo.  
"Oh, fantastico" si lamentò.  
Tony soffiò aria dal naso, scosse il capo e schioccò la lingua. “Ehi, cosa stai insinuando?” domandò con tono lamentoso.  
Steve si guardò a destra e a sinistra, inspirò ed espirò.  
"Meno male che ho scoperto questa notizia catastrofica in un posto che amo" sussurrò.  
“Con tutto quello che succede, la cosa più catastrofica sono io al potere?”. Tony rise, scosse il capo e alzò le spalle. “Forse hai ragione” ammise. Sogghignò, saltò giù entrando nel campo e piegò il capo di lato. “Ci sei già stato? Nel paleolitico, intendo”.  
“Ci passavo le ore qua dentro. Io e mio fratello non ci perdevamo neanche una partita di baseball” rispose Steve, alzando le spalle.  
Tony strinse il sostegno sotto di sé fino a far arrossare le nocche. “Avevi un fratello?” chiese, con tono roco.  
Le gote di Steve divennero grigiastre.  
"No" rispose secco.  
Tony strinse le labbra, chiuse gli occhi e annuì. Alzò il capo, sospirò. “C'erano grandi squadre, ai tuoi tempi?”.  
Steve si avvicinò a lu e si abbassò, guardandolo in viso.  
“Oh sì. Mi ero detto che ci sarei tornato dopo la guerra … poi non l’ho mai fatto” sussurrò con tono roco.  
Tony sogghignò, lo guardò negli occhi e sporse in avanti il capo. “Perché eri troppo impegnato a fare Ercole, Capiscle” mormorò.  
Steve arcuò un sopracciglio e sollevò il labbro superiore nella parte sinistra.  
"L'ercole?" chiese.  
Tony sgranò gli occhi, spalancò la bocca e tirò indietro la testa. “Non osare dirmi che non lo conosci!”.  
Steve strinse i pugni e conficcò la punta dello stivale nel terreno.  
“Certo che lo conosco! Solo che non mi piace il paragone. Ercole sconfisse L’idra di Lerna, ma non la uccise, rimase immortale” gridò.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, girò attorno a Steve e inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia verso l'alto sorridendo. “Vedi Cap, anche a te è successo al primo tentativo. Solo che tu hai qualcosa che Ercolino sempreinpiedi non aveva”.  
Steve sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si raddrizzò, indietreggiando.  
"Ossia?" domandò secco.  
Stark allargò le braccia e ghignò. Infilò gli occhiali da sole, la luce dei riflettori brillava sulla superficie colorata.   
“Me”.


	2. Cap.2  Recupero Bucky

Cap.2  Recupero Bucky  
  
Tony osservò lo schermo olografico sul suo elmo, accelerò la velocità di volo osservando i dati.   
“Mi raccomando; neutralizzare ma non uccidere. Se vogliamo convincere Cap delle nostre buone intenzioni per l'anno nuovo dobbiamo comportarci bene”.   
“Se permette, signore, non credo che rapire il suo ex migliore amico sia un buon inizio” rispose Jarvis. Tony roteò gli occhi, si abbassò voltando lateralmente e sbuffò.   
“Pensa a catturarlo”.   
“Soggetto localizzato. Modalità?” domandò Jarvis. Tony accelerò, guardò lo schermo e socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Utilizza il reattore per colpire il braccio meccanico e neutralizzarlo, inibisci i suoi movimenti; proveremo a chiederglielo pacificamente” disse. Due armature lo superarono, scesero verso il basso e Tony sentì il suono di spari; accelerò cadendo in picchiata verso i rumori. Bucky socchiuse gli occhi, il suo corpo era immobilizzato.   
“Fotte**vi!” ululò. Tony atterrò, le Mark tenevano le armi puntate contro il soldato. L'uomo alzò il casco, alzò il capo e incrociò le braccia.   
“Sei stato visto allo Smithsonian. So che stai cercando di recuperare la memoria. Io posso ridartela, se fai il bravo” disse, duro.   
“Devo dire, signore, che si sta immedesimando molto bene nella parte del Direttore della sicurezza mondiale” disse Jarvis all'auricolare. Tony roteò gli occhi assottigliando le labbra.   
“Voglio prendere in trappola mia missione”. Mentì Bucky. I muscoli gli dolevano. Le armature fecero un passo avanti, Tony alzò il braccio e socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Per inciso, al tre ti porterò comunque a casa mia; che tu voglia o meno”. Bucky digrignò i denti e gli sputò contro. Tony abbassò l'elmo, osservò la saliva colare sul metallo e sospirò. Scrollò le spalle, mosse la mano in avanti e le due armature spararono a Bucky colpendola con una cinquantina di aghi. Alcuni si conficcarono nel braccio, altri in terra, alcuni nei vestiti e altri nella pelle del soldato d'inverno. Winter mugolò e si accasciò a terra. Gli occhi gli divennero bianchi. Tony riprese il volo, le due armature presero Bucky; sollevandogli ognuno un braccio, e lo sollevarono portadolo dietro all'uomo.   
“Ottima scenografia, signore” disse Jarvis. Tony rise, accelerò la velocità di volo e socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Sì, beh, potrei quasi prenderci gusto” rispose.   
“In quel caso, dovrei contattare immediatamente Miss Potts” ribatté Jarvis. Tony scosse il capo, roteò gli occhi e attivò i propulsori intravedendo la Tower in lontananza.   
“Oh, andiamo. Fare il Grande Capo Indiano Maschio Alpha è l'hobby meno distruttivo degli ultimi dieci anni!”. Fece aprire le finestre entrando nella stanza, si mise di lato osservando le armature entrare e mettere Bucky sul lettino. Una gli mise in testa un casco collegato a dei cavi, la seconda si mise di guardia alla porta. Tony si tolse l'armatura, che andò alla finestra, e l'uomo andò agli schermi. Sogghignò, socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Cominciamo a lavorare”.


	3. Cap.3 Gelosia

Cap.3 Gelosia  
  
Steve si sedette sulla sedia e appoggiò le mani sulle gambe, piegando la schiena.   
“Io non te l'avevo chiesto, Stark” sussurrò con voce rauca. Gli occhi gli bruciavano. Bucky si voltò e guardò Tony inserire un cacciavite nel suo braccio metallico.   
“È il suo modo di ringraziarla. E lo faccio anche io” ribatté. Tony sollevò una delle placche metalliche del braccio facendo leva con il cacciavite, estrasse un reattore ARC grande due dita incastrato tra i circuiti e richiuse la placca.   
“Non c'è di che. Avevo del tempo libero, ieri sera” rispose. Si mise il cacciavite dietro l'orecchio, si passò la mano tra i capelli umidi di sudore e sospirò.   
“Dovrei aver sistemato tutto. Hai anche una comodissima camera con un letto senza materasso, come piace a voi soldati”. La pelle grigiastra e ricoperta di sudore di Bucky divenne rossastra.   
“A me il letto piace” bisbigliò. Boccheggiò sentendo una fitta al petto e chiuse gli occhi.   
“Grazie Stark” borbottò Steve atono. Bucky si leccò le labbra e ridacchiò.   
“Wow, a quel punto sei; bro?” domandò. Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia. Tony sorrise, alzò le spalle e infilò le mani in tasca.   
“Allora te ne metterò uno” disse. Si voltò, osservò i parametri vitali di Bucky sugli schermi olografici e assottigliò le labbra.   
“Resta disteso, ti prendo uno stabilizzante”. Li guardò, si morse il labbro e si voltò uscendo dalla porta. Bucky si sdraiò e strinse gli occhi. Avvertì la ventosa gelida sul petto seguito dai bip ritmici di un macchinario.   
“Figo, mi sente il cuore!” annunciò. Steve sbuffò.   
“Smettila di essere sempre il solito ligio al dovere, gnome ... voglio dire, Capitano” brontolò Bucky. Una delle Mark raggiunse Bucky, gli prese il polso facendogli tendere il braccio e gli passò del cotone sull'incavo del gomito. Una seconda gli infilò un ago, estrasse del sangue e si allontanò uscendo a sua volta. La prima Mark passò nuovamente il cotone sul braccio di Bucky, lo buttò e torno vicino al mobiletto con gli strumenti medici. Steve deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. Si piegò in avanti rialzando il capo.   
“Non so cosa tu abbia frainteso tra me e Tony, ma non mi metterò con uno Stark” sussurrò con voce rauca. Appoggiò le mani sopra il lettino e si sedette accanto a Bucky. “Sei rigido come un manico di scopa. Sono il tuo migliore amico, la riconosco la tua attrazione fisica irrisolta” rispose Bucky. Steve si piegò e appoggiò la testa sul petto dell'altro soldato.   
“Perdonami se ti ho lasciato morire” mugolò. Bucky gli massaggiò una spalla e sorrise.   
“Ehy, era un treno aereo, ringrazia che sono caduto e non mi sono trasformato in un maiale transgenico volante” ribatté. Steve gli strisciò di sopra e i suoi occhi azzurri si rifletterono in quelli grigio-blu dell'altro.   
“Resta con me, ti prego” lo implorò.   
“Ehy, non sei più il bambino che aveva bisogno dell'orsacchiotto” borbottò Bucky. Deglutì a vuoto e sgranò gli occhi vedendo Steve baciarlo. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e il bip bip dei macchinari risuonò frenetico nel laboratorio.   
  
******************************************************  
  
“Signore, il signor Burns ha un'irregolarità cardiaca” disse Jarvis. Tony alzò il capo dalla scrivania, si voltò e afferrò uno schermo olografico. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo i due baciarsi, sentì delle fitte al petto e cadde seduto. Strinse un pugno, si alzò e indurì l'espressione.   
“Dammi la Mark 75, Jarvis”.   
“Le ricordo che non è ancora stata testata, signore”. Tony si tolse il cacciavite da dietro l'orecchio, sfilò la maglietta gettandola in terra e si tolse le scarpe.   
“Se sopravvivo allo sterminio dell'HYDRA, allora funziona” sancì. L'armatura nera dalle rifiniture dorate gli aderì addosso, Tony abbassò l'elmo e le iridi della Mark brillarono di blu elettrico. Inspirò, espirò e volo attraverso il passaggio del laboratorio fino all'esterno.   
“Rintraccia le basi sospette utilizzando i dati messi in rete dalla Romanoff, dai una triangolazione delle coordinate utilizzando anche i satelliti Stark e i dati segreti protocollati SHIELD”.   
“Signore, forse questa cosa della sicurezza mondiale le sta sfuggendo di mano” disse Jarvis. Tony accelerò volando verso l'altro, strinse le labbra e assottigliò gli occhi. “Andiamo”.

 


	4. Cap.4 Vs l'Hydra

Cap.4 Vs l'Hydra  
  
Tony sparò dei missili grandi un dito ai carri armati, ruotò su se stesso evitando i laser degli aerei sopra di sé e fece puntare verso l'alto le armi sparandogli; due precipitarono andandogli addosso. Tony sparò con il reattore della mano, passò attraverso l'aereo e afferrò la coda del secondo tirandolo contro un quarto.   
“Signore, la sua strategia è totalmente inefficace” disse Jarvis. Tony sparò una serie di colpi, sentì degli spari rimbombare sull'armatura, si voltò di scatto sparando un razzo contro dei soldati e spiccò nuovamente il volo.   
“Tu dici, Jarvis? A me sembra efficiente” rispose. Venne colpito ripetutamente, cadde in ginocchio e mise tutta la potenza nei repulsori; scattando verso l'alto. Bucò la parte inferiore di un aereo, vi entrò e girò su se stesso sparando con i laser; si buttò in picchiata attraverso il foro e l'aereo esplose alle sue spalle facendolo ondeggiare. Sentì un sibilo alle sue spalle, si voltò vedendo un cannone e puntò i repulsori delle mani verso di esso, spalancò gli occhi vedendo un uomo saltare sul cannone e conficcarci gli artigli. L'uomo ringhiò, il cannone precipitò in terra e quello balzò; alcuni laser lo colpirono squarciandogli la pelle. Tony spalancò gli occhi, vide la pelle dell'uomo rigenerarsi e spiccò il volo.   
“Corteo di gala, Jarvis. Manda le Mark in protezione del suicida”.   
“Lei, o il signore?” chiese l'A.I. Tony roteò gli occhi, lanciò una serie di missili che sfrecciarono tra le macerie colpendo i soldati.   
“Spiritoso”. Spiccò il volo e atterrò affianco dell'uomo. Logan si voltò di scatto e gli puntò gli artigli alla gola.   
“Cosa vuoi?” domandò. Tirò fuori una bomba a mano dalla cintola, la aprì e la lanciò contro un carro armato. Le orecchie di entrambi fischiarono all'esplosione e i pezzi di metallo volarono tutt'intorno in vampate di fiamme. Tony guardò gli artigli alla sua gola, sogghignò.   
“Jarvis, prendi nota; ne voglio un paio anch'io” disse.   
“Le Mark in arrivo, signore”. Una serie di armature sorvolarono la zona iniziando a sparare, Tony mosse il capo a destra e sinistra.   
“Stermino i cattivi. Sta attento ai colpi vaganti, qui si fanno le cose in grande”.   
“Divertiti, io ho altro da fare. Hanno rapito dei bambini di una scuola!” gridò Logan. Si mise a correre, sollevò una camionetta con entrambe le mani e la lanciò. Evitò una serie di colpi di fucili, raggiunse una botola di ferro e la lanciò via. Si tuffò gridando all'interno. Tony lo osservò correre via, sogghignò e spiccò il volo.   
“Coprilo nella fuga, poi continuiamo qui. Non può durare per sempre” disse.   
“Agli ordini, signore”.


	5. Cap.5 Psicanalisi

Cap.5 Psicanalisi  
  
“ _Staaark_?! Sei impazzito? Tutta l'Hydra da solo?! Mi dovevi chiamare!” ululò Steve. Pestò per terra con il piede e gettò a terra lo scudo con un rumore metallico. Inspirò ed espirò, tremando. Bucky si piegò e appoggiò un cerotto sulla guancia di Tony.   
“È un ematoma ambulante” borbottò. Tony sbuffò, si staccò il cerotto e lo appallottolò buttandolo in terra.   
“Un problema in meno” disse. Sogghignò, fece l'occhiolino a Bucky.   
“I cerotti non curano gli ematomi. Lasciali respirare”. Stese la schiena sentendola scricchiolare, la pelle gli bruciava pulsando e percepiva delle fitte ai muscoli.   
“Tra l'altro, Cap, tu eri impegnato con il tuo ragazzo”. Steven avvampò, digrignò i denti e si voltò. Spalancò la porta, uscì a passi di marcia e se la sbatté alle spalle.   
“Little bro è solo invaso dai sensi di colpa” rispose Bucky. Si massaggiò il collo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castano scuro.   
“Io ne ho di portata più piccola. Il mio braccio ti ha demolito il frigo, la lavatrice e un paio di porte ... tra l'altro c'è una piccola casa nella mia stanza” borbottò. Tony scrollò le spalle, le sentì dolere e grugnì. Si passò la mano tra i capelli sentendoli sudati, si leccò le labbra e sospirò.   
“Ho abbastanza soldi da potermi permettere ospiti distruttivi” disse, con tono sarcastico. Sospirò, si stese battendo le palpebre e guardò il soffitto.  
“Finché continua a sbattere porte e a digrignare i denti, può continuare a rodersi nei sensi di colpa. Purché non lo faccia da fermo”. Bucky si massaggiò il moncherino sopra il braccio di metallo.   
“Non che io non ami Steve da una vita, ma lo capisco che è interessato più a lei” mugolò. Tony sbuffò sonoramente, si mise il braccio sugli occhi e mugolò. “Non mi importa chi Cap preferisce” borbottò. Mosse il braccio libero, i muscoli gli tremavano e la pelle gli pulsava, mosse le gambe sentendole formicolare.   
“Voglio dire, non posso né voglio cambiare per lui; dico bene? Non si dovrebbe mai fare. Senza contare che tu potresti farlo felice e poi, diciamocelo, lo sappiamo tutti che passava le giornate a cercare te al museo e, oh; sul serio. Si tratta di Cap”. Bucky lo guardò sdraiarsi sul proprio lettino e si sedette su una sedia.   
“Posso aiutarti io a cambiare, in fondo sono fumato a mia volta” propose. Tony grugnì, spostò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.   
“Non voglio cambiare. Io sto bene così. Voglio dire, ho impiegato una vita per essere come volevo e cambiare per qualcuno non è contemplato. Nemmeno per lui”. Si morse il labbro, sbuffò e si coprì nuovamente le iridi.   
“Ha già una persona che lo ama e che gli piace esattamente così, quindi perché dovrei cambiare io che invece non voglio farlo?”. Bucky si strinse le ginocchia e sentì le ossa di una delle due scricchiolare.   
“Lui non vuole altro che non essere abbandonato e non credo mi ami” sussurrò. Tony sbuffò, ruotò la mano in aria sentendo una serie di fitte e grugnì.   
“Non voglio lasciarlo, ma non sono il tipo per lui. Voglio dire, ha baciato te. Sposatevi e fate figli, io rimarrò a fare lo scapolo d'oro distruggendo organizzazioni terroristiche nel week-end fino a morte prematura”. Bucky si grattò la guancia.   
“Io gli ho sparato neanche una settimana fa”. Ricordò. Si sporse in avanti e diede un paio di pacche sulla testa di Tony. Tony si alzò seduto di scatto, le costole gli diedero una fitta e le braccia gli tremarono così come le gambe. Si leccò le labbra, batté le palpebre e ringhiò.   
“Non sono un bravo ragazzo!” si lamentò. Si alzò, barcollò in avanti e strinse i pugni.   
“Bacerò il tuo ragazzo, così impari!”. Bucky sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.   
“Così dal nulla? Che vuole fare, baciarsi anche me?” domandò. Sgranò gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte. Tony sogghignò, afferrò il capo di Bucky stringendogli i capelli in mano e lo attirò a sé baciandolo; gli violò le labbra con la lingua socchiudendo gli occhi castano scuro. Bucky mugolò avvampando e s'irrigidì.   
< Ma è il fascino russo o che? > si domandò.


	6. Cap.6 My teddy bear is Bucky

Cap.6 My teddy bear is Bucky  


Steve si sedette sul letto, si tolse lo scudo e lo appoggiò contro il comodino. Dalla finestra aperta entrava dell’aria fredda che gli faceva oscillare il ciuffo biondo. Rogers si voltò sentendo la porta aprirsi, vide Bucky chiudersela alle spalle. Lo osservò ansimare e strinse i pugni.

“Siamo sotto attacco? L’Hydra non era sconfitta?!” domandò. Bucky sorrise e negò con il capo.

“Rilassati. Ho solo capito che mi piace il tuo sex simbol” spiegò. Steve avvampò e si voltò di scatto.

“Ti … ti ringrazio di avermi salvato … anche se ero il tuo bersaglio” farfugliò.

“Sì … sì … cambia discorso” si lamentò il migliore amico. Guardò un computer chiuso sopra una scrivania. Si girò e osservò una scarpiera bianca. Raggiunse una sedia in vimini e si appoggiò contro la sua spalliera.

“Toglimi una curiosità. I capillari degli occhi mi esplodevano e li avevo sempre arrossati. Tenevo i capelli lunghi. La mia voce era modificata dalla maschera. Avevo cambiato carattere, ricordi e persino aspetto in un certo senso. Mi spieghi come mi hai riconosciuto?” domandò Bucky. Steve sollevò un orsacchiotto dal letto e lo osservò. Il migliore amico si sedette accanto a lui facendo scricchiolare le assi del letto.

“Ti prendi cura di me da quando ero bambino. Sei il mio migliore amico” rispose. Bucky si sporse e gli baciò una guancia. Lo abbracciò per i fianchi e gli mise la testa sulla spalla.

“All’epoca eri uno scricciolo” sussurrò. Steve arrossì e sospirò.

“Sì, mammina” lo prese in giro. Bucky sollevò il braccio di metallo e gli tirò una ciocca bionda.

“Attento, parli con un assassino che i coltelli li sa far cantare adesso” lo minacciò.

“Sei sempre stato meglio di me” mugolò Steve. Bucky sgranò gli occhi, si rizzò, gli afferrò il mento e lo fece voltare.

“Tu sei Capitan America. Sei il simbolo di tutti. Non ti sminuire più così” ordinò. Steve arcuò la schiena e alzò le spalle.

“L’ho sempre fatto” brontolò. Bucky gli appoggiò la fronte contro la sua.

“Sei il mio capitano, la persona che mi ha salvato e per cui affronterei altre mille morti e tremila torture” dichiarò. Le iridi azzurre di Steve divennero liquide.

“Vorrei solo essere tuo fratello” mugolò. Bucky lo abbracciò e annuì.

“Perdonami little brother. Tu hai mantenuto tutte le tue promesse con me e io ti prometto questo. Sarò per sempre accanto a te, fratello mio, mio capitano e …”. La voce gli divenne roca e strinse gli occhi. Sfiorò le labbra di Steve con le proprie.

“E mio amore”. Aggiunse. Steve arrossì e rispose al baciò. Bucky si staccò e gli tirò la guancia.

“Ammettilo, per te sono come l’orsacchiotto che ti ho regalato” ribatté.

“Figl** di pu***na, mi hai fatto preoccupare da morire! E mi hai fatto dire cose smielate!” gridò Steve. Gli tirò a sua volta le guance, utilizzando entrambe le mani. Bucky scoppiò a ridere.

“Ecco, ora ti riconosco! Allora, lo dividiamo la meraviglia con pizzetto?” domandò.

“Se non ti ammazzo prima!” ululò Steve. Bucky lo lasciò andare, si tolse le mani di Steve dalle guance e si alzò dal letto. Corse fino alla finestra aperta e si mise in piedi sul davanzale.

“Che stai facendo?!” gridò Rogers.

“Dimenticavo, stava venendo a baciarti” rispose Bucky. Si girò e si lanciò dalla finestra. Il battito cardiaco di Steve accelerò. Sgranò gli occhi e si voltò guardando la porta aprirsi, Tony entrò nella stanza.

 


	7. Cap.7 Tony bacia Steve

Cap.7 Tony bacia Steve  
  
Steve si voltò guardando la finestra da cui si era lanciato Bucky, si voltò nuovamente verso Tony e deglutì.  
\- Probabilmente Bucky esagerava. Perché dovrebbe baciarmi? - si domandò. Le sue guance divennero rosate e si avvicinò a Stark, strofinando il piede sinistro per terra.  
"Stark ..." biascicò.  
Tony incrociò le braccia.   
“Il tuo orsacchiotto sa come uscire di scena” disse. Si voltò, inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte. “Che c'è?”. Steve gli diede le spalle e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
"Dobbiamo occuparci delle basi Hydra" disse atono. Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò e lo sentì rimbombare nelle orecchie. Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, sospirò.   
“Certo” disse. Assottigliò le labbra, guardò la finestra ondeggiando sui talloni.   
“Però non ti stavo prendendo in giro. Neanche all'orsacchiotto”. Steve si massaggiò un braccio e deglutì.  
"Non capisco cosa intendi" sussurrò. Tony sbuffò sonoramente, si sporse e afferrò il capo di Steve, lo trasse a sé baciandolo. Chiuse gli occhi, passandogli la mano tra i capelli, e gli leccò le labbra. Steve mugolò, sporse il viso in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Tony" bisbigliò. Tony arricciò il naso, tornò con i piedi in terra e fece un passo indietro.   
“Spiegartelo è lungo, e l'HYDRA non ci aspetterà. Direi che questo metodo funziona meglio”. Steve piegò in avanti e afferrò la mano dell'altro con la propria.  
"Tony ... che posizione è ... quella a cucchiaio?" domandò e la voce gli tremò. Il suo viso si arrossò e sentì le orecchie fischiare. Tony aggrottò la fronte, strozzò una risata e gli passò il pollice sul palmo della mano.   
“Il cucchiaio non esiste, Cap (cit.Matrix) ” disse, sarcastico. Gli strinse la mano, la lasciò e corse alla finestra.   
“ _Ma_  ti farò vedere cose molto più interessanti, dopo l'incursione” promise.  
"Basta che sia qualcosa a tre" rispose Steve. Si piegò in avanti, sfiorò le labbra di Tony con le proprie sentendo il pizzetto di lui solleticargli il mento. Si rizzò, lasciò la mano di Tony e si diresse verso la porta.

 


	8. Cap.8 Sexy soldiers

Cap.8 Sexy soldiers  
  
"Pensi che il cellulare si usi così?" domandò Bucky guardando in faccia Steve. Quest'ultimo mugolò e strinse più forte il libro con la mano libera.  
"E lo chiedi a me?" domandò. Teneva gli occhi ancora socchiusi. Winter piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare il codino e il suo braccio metallico fece un verso simile a un cigolio.  
"Dovremmo chiedere a Stark" borbottò. Steve si leccò le labbra e sorrise.  
"Ancora non ci credo che abbiamo sconfitto l'Hydra. Meno male che il capitano Logan ci ha aiutati o a furia di teste non ce l'avremmo mai fatta" ribatté. Bucky ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Io sono una testa ancora viva" lo sfidò. Steve gli tolse il cellulare di mano e sospirò.  
"E poi era ovvio che il capitano Logan sia il migliore. In fondo io mi chiamo James in onore suo" borbottò. Steve sbadigliò e richiuse gli occhi.  
"Stark ha detto che sei un Seme, hai idea cosa voglia dire?" domandò. Bucky chiuse il cellulare, lo rimise in tasca e si adagiò su Steve.  
"Sì, che Tony è più nerd di suo padre. Anche se penso che gli Stark siano gli unici nerd fighi dell'universo, gli altri sono sfigati" spiegò. Steve sbadigliò e chiuse il labbro, abbandonandolo sul divano.  
"Steve ..." mormorò Bucky.  
"Mnh?" chiese il biondo.  
"Credo che Stark non approvi il tuo essere uke" disse. Strofinò la testa sul petto del migliore amico, i capelli scuri gli finirono davanti al viso. Steve si addormentò e il suo respiro divenne regolare.  
"Appena Tony e Logan hanno finito di festeggiare la nostra vittoria poco etica all'insegna della distruzione della privacy; glielo chiederò" biascicò. Addormentandosi a sua volta, Steve si abbracciò al migliore amico nel sonno e Bucky lo strinse con il braccio sano.


	9. Cap.9 Alla prossima caccia

Cap.9 Alla prossima caccia  


Logan si portò il sigaro alle labbra e si affacciò alla finestra, alle sue spalle, su un tavolinetto c'era una pila di lattine di birra.

Tony lo raggiunse, si poggiò al davanzale della finestra con le spalle ed i gomiti e piegò il capo all'indietro guardando Logan.

"Allora, hai salvato dei bambini rapiti, restituito alla polvere le basi HYDRA e ubriacato per bene. Come mai guardi l'orizzonte depresso?".

"Tornerò alla scuola, ma volevo farmelo un goccio con te" rispose Logan, espirando una boccata di fumo.

Tony mugolò annuendo e piegò il capo all'indietro sospirando.

"Cap era sconvolto all'idea che avessi sterminato l'HYDRA da solo. La tua presenza nei dintorni lo ha fatto smettere di far domande a se stesso".

Logan inspirò lentamente sentendo il sapore della nicotina, il vento gli scompigliava i capelli e il fumo gli carezzava la pelle abbronzata.

"Puoi usare il mio alone di farlocca leggenda quando vuoi, se é per salvare dei bambini" lo rassicurò.

Tony ridacchiò, si sporse afferrando il sigaro dalle dita di Logan, se lo portò alle labbra e aspirò profondamente chiudendo gli occhi. Espirò, osservò le nuvolette di fumo e accennò un sorriso.

"Qualcuno che mi faccia da ombra, ah?" chiese.

Sogghignò, fece l'occhiolino e gli porse il sigaro.

"Proprio quello che mi serve per la mia prossima caccia".

"Alla prossima, allora" gli rispose Logan.

 


End file.
